Harry Potter and the Auror's League
by Seme Dragon
Summary: The battle has been won, the evil has passed. Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and now finds himself faced with the real wizard world. His new task, an apprenticeship in the Auror's League at the ministry. But has the evil truly passed...


Disclaimer: This is a pure work of enjoyable fiction. I am not the founder, author, or creator of the Harry Potter series. That honor is bestowed upon J.K. Rowling, whose work I cannot even come close to comparing to.

HARRY POTTER AND THE AUROR'S LEAGUE

Chapter 1: What we leave behind…

The victory was assured and the battle was won. The Great Siege of Hogwarts, as it would become known, would be remembered as one of the most significant events of the wizarding world. So many great wizards and promising students had made the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. But these tragic ends seemed to be overshadowed by the ultimate triumph over Lord Voldemort. To watch as the powerful Voldemort was brought down once and for all was a victory of great magnitude that would ensure that the sacrifices made were not done so in vain.

In the weeks that followed many dramatic things happened across the wizarding world. What remained of Voldemort's living followers were those that were captured or fled into hiding. There were no horcruxes or special circumstances this time that might allow him to return. And this caused many of the followers to simply drop wands and surrender. Still yet several vanished. Sadly, the world of wizards and witches was not going to be blissful. There would always be those who seek to do harm and practice the dark arts. But a new era was dawning for both Hogwarts school and the entire wizard community.

Chapter 1

The view was always breath taking from this high vantage point at Hogwarts. It was Harry's favorite spot to get away and think. And the past month he had so much he was thinking about. The view was serene and peaceful. He had come here after the death of Cedric Diggory. He had come here after the death of Sirius Black, his godfather. He had come here after the death of Dumbledore. Here he could see the vast expanse of the lake, the dark forest, and the rolling hills surrounding it all. The sun set nicely upon the school from this angle. The sky was lit with an assortment of warm colors and shades. What was so ideal of this scenery was the fact that it was naturally occurring. Nothing was needed to enhance this canvas.

This is the first time he found himself still at Hogwarts during the summer. The teachers and some volunteers agreed to stay to assist with rebuilding the school. The students were home with their families; some were home for good and not returning. Hermoine, Harry, and Ron had all graduated. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom graduated as well. Harry had no family left, well family that cared about him. The Dursley's were able to return to their home. But he knew he was not welcomed there anymore. He had no need of that place now that he was of age and with Voldemort dead. He had lost so much in his life, yet he had gained something valuable. Lifelong friendships that he had formed while at school here.

Professor McGonagall had been unanimously appointed to the post of Headmistress of Hogwarts. She reluctantly agreed feeling that she was unworthy to follow in the steps of Albus Dumbledore. But it was her love and passion of teaching and caring for the students of the school that compelled her to agree. Plans for the immediate restoration of the school were underway. Harry Potter had finished his time as a student of the school and had graduated. He agreed to spend the summer assisting with the restoration. He knew the time was coming when he would begin his apprenticeship at the ministry. After the battle, he was very sure of where he wanted to be for his career. With the events of his life, the events of his parent's lives, and the future events to come, he knew there was but one place he belonged.

Headmistress McGonagall had provided a stunning recommendation to the new head of the Auror's League, Edwin Hanesley. Hanesley was once a student of McGonagall, so naturally he valued her opinion. But given the events of the past few years, Harry wondered if he would ever need to worry about credentials or references. For the past month he received so many owls with letters of praise and gratitude. Harry did his best to show an air of sincere appreciation, to which he was quite thankful. However, Harry never did enjoy or crave the attention. Even though he always wanted to be just a normal boy, he knew he would never be just normal or looked at as just an ordinary person.

He imagined that long after he was gone that students would be reading about him for years to come. He would become a part of history. But these thoughts he put aside for now. He was still here in the present and there was much to be done. The work of restoration was accomplished through the many use of spells and charms. The reforming of the stone and mortar was not a problem. It was the issue of making sure jinxes, curses, and hexes were cleared away. One could not imagine with all the use of magical powers flying to and from during the battle the places that still had lingering effects. Now the month had passed and all was whole again at the school. McGonagall was busy travelling around to seek out new teachers to replace the ones no longer in their post.

Professor Slughorn re-retired from teaching. Professor Snape was dead. Professor McGonagall was promoted. She had to fill the positions of Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfigurations. Most of the other teachers had agreed to continue on with their duties. Professor Trelawney had decided to retire, but was glad to remain at Hogwarts as a resident. Firenze, the centaur, had agreed to fill the post of Divination teacher. Hagrid was promoted to a full professorship and continued the post of Care of Magical Creatures. Harry knew all would be well and he knew the time had come to leave the school. Besides, there was a new phase of his life to begin. He looked forward to starting his apprenticeship at the ministry. And there was the happy thought of Ginny Weasley. Ron's younger sister still had a year to go with schooling. He hoped that perhaps in time they would come together again, but he knew the last year of school was going to be hectic for her as it is with most of the students.

Winky had found a new purpose in life. After the death of her beloved Dobby and the battle she fought in, she vowed to never touch the drink again. Since she was a free house elf, she chose to stay at Hogwarts. McGonagall decided to pay her to become the head of all elves at the school. Of course the elves did not want to be free so they remained quite content to keep their place in cooking, cleaning, and maintaining the interior of the school. Winky was perfectly agreed to this and even vowed to watch over and protect students as she could.

Harry had decided that Sirius' old home, which now belonged to him, would be his home for now. He figured he could spruce things up a bit. A change of color, and removing photos and paintings would be a grand start. And best of all, creating new happier memories than the ones of the past would be something that Harry knew would be a fitting memorial, even if Sirius was not around to participate.

Kreacher had become fiercely loyal to Harry Potter. Harry offered to set Kreacher free, but this was a most horrible idea to Kreacher. Harry could still here those words, "Master Potter sir, Kreacher knows in the past he has been most wrong in his behavior. Kreacher prefers much to stay on for the rest of his life serving the noble house of Potter." So Kreacher told Harry that he would set about right away undoing the spells that would allow the painting of Sirius' mother to be removed. In addition, Kreacher would remove the mural from the wall of the Black family and be rid of it. "Leave it to Kreacher, remove those nasty things I will. The house will be ready for the lineage of Potter." And thus Harry new it was time to set off for his new home and his new life.


End file.
